


S3E2 - Thank you

by TopDog001



Series: Wynonna Earp - Missing scenes [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 16:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15999038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopDog001/pseuds/TopDog001
Summary: Missing scene from S3E2, Nicole wants to say thank you.





	S3E2 - Thank you

 

Staring at her reflection in the mirror Nicole stopped brushing her teeth and froze motionlessly. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Black circles were already forming underneath them while the rest of her face was pale, almost snow white. Life can be so unpredictable and fucked up. In the morning when she looked in the mirror at her place she had no idea that this day will turn into one of the worst in her life. Surely there will be unfortunately more like this – life can‘t go on without death – but losing a friend will always hurt and stay with you.

Slipping under the cover she propped herself against the headboard determined to wait up for Waverly no matter what. After escorting Dolls‘s body to the morgue Wynonna finally agreed to go home. Barely stepping inside she grabbed the first bottle of whiskey she found and drank until there was no drop left. Finding another bottle she slumped down on the couch, tears streaming down her face she drank again – nobody tried to stop her.

Nicole wanted to help but it was obvious that the Earp sisters needed to be alone, so she went upstairs. Waverly comforted her sister until she hasn‘t passed out completely. Turning her on stomach she throws a blanket over her and placed a bottle of water next to the couch. Feeling her own heart swell with sorrow she quietly went upstairs. Reaching the door to her room she didn‘t try to be quiet. She knew that Nicole is up waiting for her because that is what Nicole does. Always thinking about how to make her feel safe, secure and happy. Always being there, putting her first. She almost lost her. They have lost Dolls but she almost lost Nicole too. Tightening in her chest started to burn as she opened the door and her eyes landed on the redhead in her bed.

Closing the door after herself she stepped closer to the bed and instantly fell into Nicole‘s arms. Feeling the tiredness overtaking her body she never even tried to fight it. Shedding her clothes off she slipped next to Nicole and let herself being enveloped in a full body hug. The day caught up with her. Her body and soul felt so heavy. Taking breath felt like a huge effort and she knew that this is not the right time to talk. Listening to the strong heartbeat under her she fell asleep.

* * *

The police cruiser was moving along the road. Passing by the so familiar trees and places Nicole had to force herself to focus on the road. Knowing that she is not fully concentrated her pace was slower than she would usually go. Even if she was rushing to the homestead to her girlfriend her thoughts were all over the place. They woke up just a little over eight o‘clock and right after breakfast Nicole went to the city to check in at the station and get some groceries. She was on her way back now.

Turning at the last crossroad to the homestead Nicole spotted some strange black dot on a big boulder near the trees around two miles down the road. Slowing down she has tried to decipher what was messing with the usual appearance of the roadside. Coming a little bit closer she has realized that it was someone sitting there. Looking around she couldn‘t see a car anywhere nearby and that was strange. Nobody lives close enough to get there on foot.

 After getting in line with the rocks she parked the car and started walking towards the tree line which was starting around one mile from the road. Wynonna. At halfway she recognized the older Earp sitting on a boulder hugging her knees and staring mindlessly in front of herself.

\- Wynonna? – she announced herself stopping a few feet in front of her hoping she won’t startle her.

\- Haught.

Wynonna barely looks at her. She is motionless as a statue. Nicole climbs up. Pulling herself up on the rock she settles next to her. Brushing off small pieces of dust and rubble from her palms she pulls up her knees and rests her arms on them. She quickly glances at Wynonna before lifting her eyes to the sky.

\- Thank you. – she says in a low voice.

\- For what? – Wynonna asks after a long pause.

\- For not letting go.

And there was the silence again. Both of them lost in their thoughts and memories. Going back in time to that cliff where their lives were hanging on a rope. In the end, not just Nicole‘s but everyone’s. Dolls died and they won‘t be the same again. Everyone was touched by his death. Not in the same way, for everyone it was different but all of them are affected.

\- No need to thank. – Wynonna said quietly. – We both know that you would have done the same.

\- Still, thank you. – Nicole said turning her head and looking at the oldest Earp.

\- It‘s not like I had a choice. Baby girl needs you.

\- Not as much as I need her. - Nicole smiled.

\- Ditto... – Wynonna breathed out quietly turning her head to look at the woman sitting next to her. She is good for Waverly, very good. Honest, noble and caring. At the beginning Wynonna was jealous. Somewhat she felt threatened, probably it was the knowing that Waverly‘s time for her will be reduced or the idea of sharing the spot of the most important person in Waverly‘s life was not appealing for her. Slowly but surely with time, Nicole proved herself worthy in Wynonna‘s books. She is maybe not ready to admit it to herself but she knows it.

\- Do you want to talk? – The redhead asked interrupting the silence once more. Wynonna, of course, shook her head. Talking is overrated, right? So, the familiar silence fell upon them with ease as they blankly stared into the world surrounding them.

 

Twenty minutes passed when Nicole jumped down. She had to go back to Waverly. As much as she wanted silently support the older Earp she couldn’t help but feel the anxiety rising inside her. The younger Earp is her priority and right now she is home alone. It’s time to go.

\- Do you need a lift? – she asked.

\- No, I‘m ok. I will stay a little longer.

\- Do you need a blanket from the car?

\- No, thanks. – Wynonna replied with a soft smile and waved. Nicole lifted her hand and then swiftly turned around. Making long steps she hurried towards the car. Never knowing about the set of eyes following her until she pulled away with the car. Wynonna felt strangely warm and comfortable feeling spreading through her. Nicole Haught. She had no idea why or how but obviously the redhead slowly but surely settled into their family. Knowing that Waverly has another rock to lean and count on was the only good thing she felt in a long time.

* * *

 

She could see her sitting on the porch from far away. Nestled in a big blanket she was sitting on the chair absentmindedly looking in front of herself. Nicole couldn’t help the soft smile and instant feeling of relief and content washing over her. It was like this from the very beginning. Just the pure sight of Waverly Earp made her feel like in the most pleasant dream. Everything felt more intense and yet more simple. The short brunette held her soul completely. It was all consuming, strong and so delicious. Waverly changed her life, it will never be the same and Nicole was grateful for it.

She parked the car and stepped out, collecting the groceries from the backseat she slowly walked towards the steps while intently staring at Waverly who gave her a soft sad smile.

\- Hi there. – Nicole said putting down the groceries on to the second chair before squatting down in front of the brunette. – Are you alright? –she asked and Waverly nodded. Nicole placed her hands on the younger woman's thighs and squeezed a bit. Waverly looked tired, her eyes were filled with sadness as she hugged the corners of the blanket to her chest.

\- Wynonna is gone. – She said with a barely audible voice. – I‘m worried about her. First Alice, now this. I know she looks tough but trusts me she is more sensitive than she looks.

\- She is fine. Taking a long walk. – Waverly raised her eyebrows questioningly so Nicole explained. - We talked, she is alright. Don‘t worry. She said that she will be at home later in the afternoon.

\- Have you talked about what happened yesterday?

\- Yes, little. You know that she is not much into sharing her feelings.

Waverly looked at Nicole.

\- You told her to let go.

Nicole felt her breath stop. She was not ready for this conversation.

\- I had no choice. – she answered carefully.

\- You had!

\- Waves, it was instinct, I had no time to over think it. It was the only logical and smart thing to do. There was no point for both of us go over.

\- I know, I‘m sorry. I just... – Waverly tried to calm her trembling hands. - it was too much. The crash, the cage, almost losing you again, then Dolls and now this helplessness. Everything is so messed up and I don‘t know what to do. She is in so much pain and all I can do is sit here. – she said her voice oozing with sorrow and bitterness.

\- There is a lot of things about what we actually have to do. For example, finding out if Dolls has someone listed as next of kin. If not we have to take care of everything.

Nicole tried her best to smile encouragingly as she ran her knuckles over Waverly's cheek gently. - What about I take these bags and make a fruit bowl for you. Got all the yummies you like. We will go plop on the couch, eat it all and nap while Wynonna is not back. Then we will feed her and make sure she sleeps without getting drunk.

\- Good luck with that.

Nicole smirked, standing up she reached for Waverly's hands.

\- I will have to inform you that my charm is irresistible for Earp girls. – she wiggled her eyebrows. Helping the brunette on her feet.  – In the worse case, I will just tackle her and cuddle hard until she falls asleep.

Waverly growled.

\- That came out so wrong! – she said wincing and Nicole laughed.

\- Yes, I think it did.

\- I will call Jeremy while you are making that fruit bowl. I will ask him to check Dolls files if he can find out something about his next of kin or if he had any wishes or something.

Nicole pulled her into a tight hug. Holding her for a while. Trying to gain some strength from their closeness. Feeling Waverly against her body gave her the so much needed reassurance. The steady movement of the younger woman's chest against her own was everything she needed at the moment. It was a promise that they will be alright.


End file.
